


Tobin in Rut

by AlphaSoloMakesMeHorny



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Girl Penis, Knotting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSoloMakesMeHorny/pseuds/AlphaSoloMakesMeHorny
Summary: Tobin, (Alpha) goes into Rut during a National Team Camp, Carli, who is also an Alpha, is there to help her. Sorry I'm not very good at summaries. Girl Penis, G!p, if that is not your thing, don't read. Thanks for reading and reviewing!





	Tobin in Rut

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while now, and I posted the prompt on some website; but I figured, why wait for someone else to write it, when I could just write it myself, so here it is. Tobin and Carli are both Alpha's, which is pretty nontraditional, I know; but I've never been one to follow rules, so sue me. Jk, I don't have any money, you wouldn't get much. Anyways, I haven't abandoned my Krashlyn G!p one-shots, I'll go back to them, I've just lost interest in them, for now; but I promise I'll go back to them soon. As always, thank you for reading and reviewing. Love you.

09/13/17 8:33 PM

 

     I can smell the pheromones from the hall. An alpha is in rut, and seeing as most everyone is out at various bars here in Denver, the chances of it being anyone but Tobin are slim to none. Tobin is beautiful. Anyone with eyes can see that. I’ve had a crush on her for months. My alpha wants her. I want her. Using my key, I slip into our room and close the door.

“Get out!” Tobin growls. My alpha growls back.

“I said…get out!” Tobin yells. I walk further into the room. My cock is hard, ready to go. My alpha made up my mind for me. I’m ready to submit to Tobin, to have her take me any way she wants me. Alpha’s generally don’t submit to another alpha; but I learned a long time ago, that I have no problem submitting to another alpha, I like it, a lot.

I drop to my knees at the end of her bed. I drop my head and give my neck to Tobin. She growls and gets off the bed.

“Fuck Carli. Are you sure?”

“Yes alpha. I’m sure.” Tobin growls.

“Stand up.” I scramble to my feet.

“Take your clothes off.” I take my clothes off and Tobin grabs me by the back of the head and smashes our lips together. I moan against her lips. She runs her tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant her access. Seconds later, she pulls away and sinks her teeth into my neck, below my mating gland. I moan and buck my hips.

“Fuck.” I whisper.

“I want to claim you Carli…I have for months. My alpha wants you. I want you.”

“Do it Tobin. Make me yours.” I growl. Tobin sinks her teeth into my mating gland, marking me as hers. I gasp and whimper. It hurts; but fuck does it feel good. She pulls away and gives me a kiss.

“Are you ok babe?”

“I’m fine hon. Can I claim you? Or…” Before I can finish my sentence, Tobin interrupts me.

“Yes. 100 percent yes. Let’s get the show on the road. I want to do so many naughty things to you and we’re running out of time.” I just chuckle and shake my head. I run my nose over her mating gland before sinking my teeth into it. She growls then let’s out a gasp.

“Fuck.” Tobin mumbles. A few seconds later, I release her and Tobin kisses me. She wraps her hand around my hard cock and starts stroking me.

“Which position do you want to try first? Do you want me to bend you over the end of the bed and fuck you from behind until I knot you? Or do you want to ride me? How about you get on your hands and knees and I fuck you doggy-style? Your pick.”

“I…I…” She laughs and let’s go of my cock.

“Why…why did you stop?”

“Because I need you to think. Now, what position do you want to try first?”

“Um…I want you to bend me over the end of the bed and fuck me until the both of us cum.” I say. Tobin smirks at me and gestures towards the bed. I get into position, legs spread, ass in the air, elbows firmly on the bed.

“Fuck baby. You know how long I’ve wanted to make love to that gorgeous ass of yours?” I just chuckle and roll my eyes.

“Tobinnnnn.” I whine. Tobin takes pity on me and quickly grabs the lube off the nightstand. Seconds later, she squirts a generous amount of lube onto my puckered hole.

“Fuck that’s cold.”

“Sorry love.” Tobin slowly pushes a finger inside of me and starts moving it around, spreading the lube.

“Jesus fuck.” I mumble. Seconds later, she adds a second finger. She brushes my prostate, which causes me to moan and buck.

“Fuck Tobin. I need you baby. Please.”

“I need to prepare you.”

“No…I’m ok. Just…please.” Tobin slides her fingers out of me and I look over my shoulder to see her stroking her thick cock.

“Fuck me.”

“I thought that was the plan. I could always tease…” I start stroking my cock, thinking that if I start pleasuring myself, she’ll get the hint and start making love to me before I die of sexual frustration.

She growls and slaps my hand away. I chuckle. The chuckle turns into a gasp as she slowly slides all the way into me.

“Fuck Tobin…please move.” Tobin plants a few kisses between my shoulder blades as she starts moving in and out of me.

“God Carli. You’re so tight. Fuck…feels…feels so good.” I just let out a moan and push back against Tobin as she thrusts into me.

“Hard…harder. Fuck…fuck me harder.”

“I don’t want to hurt you. Never. You’re my mate now. I never want to cause you any harm.”

“It’s…it’s ok hon. I can take it. Please.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.” Tobin places a few more kisses between my shoulder blades and on my spine, which cause me to shiver, then she starts thrusting into me harder and faster.

“God yes! That’s it baby! Fuck yes!” I yell.

“Oh god.” Tobin mumbles.

A few minutes later, Tobin pulls out of me and rolls me onto my back.

“Scoot.” I scoot up the bed and come to rest in the middle of the bed, with my head on her pillow. She crawls onto the bed and positions herself between my spread legs. She wraps her hand around my cock and starts stroking me.

“Fuck.” I mumble. Tobin slowly thrusts back into me and the both of us let out a moan.

She starts up the pace we set before, hard and fast. She angles her hips and I buck mine as her cock brushes my prostate.

“Right…right there Tobin. Don’t stop baby. I’m so close.” I mumble. Tobin just nods and kisses me. I move my hands lower, until I’m gripping Tobin’s ass. I give each cheek a squeeze, before slapping the right one. She growls against my lips and runs her tongue over her claim mark. I just moan and buck my hips. I can feel my knot starting to form. I know I’m close. I’m sure Tobin can feel it too.

“Cum for me.” Tobin growls into my ear. I do, all over her hand and my stomach. As I continue to shoot rope after rope of thick cum all over us, Tobin continues to thrust into me. She’s becoming desperate, as she seeks her own release.

“Relax babe. Relax. Try again.” I whisper. I relax the best I can. Tobin moves her hand, that was stroking my cock, to my hip, and thrusts once, twice, three more times, before her knot slides inside of me and she lets out a gasp as she cums. Thick ropes of her hot cum filling my ass.

A few more ropes of cum shoot out of my cock. After Tobin comes down, she slowly lays down on top of me and gives me a kiss on the lips.

“That was amazing.” She whispers as she lays her head on my shoulder.

“Yeah it was. I love you.” I mumble.

Tobin smiles at me and gives me another kiss before mumbling…

“I love you too.”

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

“Damn it. Can’t they smell the rut.” Tobin says. I just chuckle.

“They’ll tire themselves out and give up after a little while. Let’s just ignore them.”

“You guys know I can hear you, right?” Jill asks.

“Shit! Um…sorry coach, we thought you were someone else.” I say. She just laughs.

“Well, I just wanted to let you ladies know that breakfast will now be at 9:30, instead of 9:00 and practice will be at 11:00. Have a good rest of your night, and remember, curfew is 11:30, so no sexual activities after eleven. Good night ladies.” We can hear her chuckling to herself as she walks away.

“Well, that was embarrassing.” I say. Tobin just laughs and gives me a kiss.

“At least she didn’t walk in on us having sex.”

“True.”  


End file.
